Edelweiss
by paolinez5
Summary: Snowpiercer AU. Stuck aboard the Snowpiercer in subhuman conditions, Anna has lived in the overpopulated tail section for 13 years- ever since her sister was taken from her at a young age. As her fellow tail counterparts plan a revolt, Anna decides to do something no one has succeeded in doing before- travel the 1 mile distance from the tail to the front, all to rescue her sister.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you unfamiliar with the movie, happenings and world of ****_Snowpiercer_****, fear not. I will try to it explain through my story. However, I highly encourage you to watch it if you have time. It is an amazing movie, probably one of my favorites. Fair warning, it is rated R and has lots of violence and explicit language. I myself am not a big fan of gore and violence, but this movie is so much more than that I promise you. Hopefully some of you could weigh your opinions on the movie in the comments. This is just the prologue to my story, and as in most prologues, things will be fully explained and clarified in further chapters. All you need to know for now is that apart from the characters Frozen, characters in Tangled will be included for future reasons- they are actually really important ****and lets be honest who doesn't want more Tangled in their life****. Enjoy the read.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Where did you get that?"

Flynn moved the ticket through his fingers with ease. He saw the look of pure disbelief on her grimy face and smirked.

"Oh this?"

Her eyes were glowing with anger and growing more outraged at an increasingly alarming rate. But it did little to faze Flynn's conniving composure.

She crossed her arms tight and talked through her teeth, "Yes, that."

"I just… found it." Flynn said, feigning innocence. She narrowed her eyes.

"When?" she pressed.

Flynn thought back. Time on this train seemed nonexistent. How long ago had it been?

After a beat he remembered, "Thirteen years ago."

A decisive expression passed across the redhead's face. She straightened her posture and lifted up her chin, which was dusted with years of exposure to soot and grime, her eyes staring straight into his—not daring to flinch.

"It belongs to me."

Flynn merely laughed, flashing his winning teeth—which were hardly yellow at all in comparison to other inhabitants.

"You think you're the first person to say that?"

The girl stood her ground, her eyes becoming more and more determined. It impressed him. Mildly.

"I can prove it."

He moved closer to her in his usual attempt to show dominance, and partially to intimidate her but made it appear as part of his charming act. The top of her head barely reached his shoulders.

"How?"

"If it was my ticket it would say my name, right?"

Flynn did not like the turn this conversation was taking, "Right…"

"So if it does, I get the ticket back?"

"What's your name?" Flynn asked, evading the question. The girl was confident, too confident and he knew that whatever answer she gave would be right. He clenched his jaw.

"Anna."

He stared at her before glancing down and the golden slip of paper. He didn't need the ticket for reference, he had the entire face of the ticket memorized. And yes, the name Anna was printed on it.

When Flynn didn't look up to face her, Anna allowed herself a small, triumphant smile. She leaned forward and made a move to grab the ticket, but his large and callous free hands quickly concealed it from view. He made of show of putting it back into his pocket.

"Not so fast," Flynn retaliated, mimicking Anna's bossy stance. Her face fell.

"It's mine!" she hissed rather loudly, stomping one of her distressed boots on the metal floor. People turned their heads at the small commotion, they were starting to become interested in their little exchange.

Flynn leaned impatiently against the train wall, strategically blocking others' meandering eyes.

"Look Red," he began.

"_Anna._"

"Right, I don't think you realize just how-"

Anna stepped dangerously close to Flynn, completely invading any personal space he preferred to have among strangers.

"If you don't give me my ticket back, I will notify this entire tail section, all twenty of them, that you're a thief—and you know how much we love thievery." If Flynn wasn't mistaken, there was a hidden gleam behind the staggering green eyes he was staring nervously into. He flicked his gaze sideways, suddenly becoming well aware of how many hefty gentlemen lived in these quarters.

He shoved the small, though gradual, concern to the back of his mind. Making deals wasn't his thing, but if that meant still getting to possess this ticket, he'd be the most alluring swindler this car had ever housed.

Anna tapped her foot, ready for any counterargument. Flynn slid closer to her and filled in the remaining space between them.

"_Anna,"_ he said in the smokiest voice he could produce. He combed a hand through is dense, carob hair and focused almost lustfully on the redhead—who was noticeably roused at the abrupt change in character. He gave a soft laugh that warmed Anna's frequently cold face, "Did I mention how striking you are to the exercised eye?" Flynn even boldly fiddled with the ends of Anna's thin braids, ending his performance with a faux heartfelt smile.

She stood there, utterly stunned. There was a hint of rouge daring to spread throughout her cheeks. This was too easy, nevertheless he managed to bask in his victory anyway.

Before she was able to respond, Flynn continued. "You're a smart girl, do you remember what else came with a ticket when you boarded the Snowpiercer?"

Finding her breath again Anna answered, "A guest."

Flynn lowered his tone, pulling a chord in Anna's heart. "So tell you what, I'll give you your ticket back, if you take me with you. Think of it as our little getaway."

Anna took a slight step backwards.

"You want to come _with_ me?"

"Of course," Flynn assured, placing a gently hand on her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. It was his last shot on trying to woo this girl. This Front Sectioner.

She shrugged of Flynn's hand. "No. I'm not that desperate and you're not that lucky."

Like a breath on a mirror, Flynn's charming demeanor vanished into thin air, leaving his actual annoyed self to dry.

"Do you wash both faces in the morning?" Anna quipped.

If Flynn wasn't maimed by her words, he would've laughed at the idea of excess, clean water. However the words left an odd ringing in his ears. They seeped into his porous brain as his mind soaked the harsh meaning of that simple sentence. To Anna, it was just a snarky zinger. To Flynn, is was a personal attack on his identity. Or both of them.

Without realizing it, Flynn wiped his forehead. "You're one to talk. _Front Sectioner_."

"Give me back my ticket."

"Only a minute in from discovering your wealth and you already are domineering." He needed to buy time, he _needed_ this ticket.

"_That's it"_ he heard her mutter under her breath. She turned and started walking to the back of the tail section. He followed her hard gaze—she was walking towards what must have easily been one of the biggest men on this train.

He called after her, "I'll rip it! In half!"

She froze in her steps and begrudgingly dragged her boots across the floor, back to Flynn. He let out a relieved sigh.

That seemed to do the trick.

Anna crossed her arms in a sour fashion, biting her lip to keep her from ripping Flynn apart with insults.

"Answer me this; why won't you take me with you? It's a win-win solution." Flynn was aware of how defeated, how tired, he sounded. And for a moment, a brief moment, both of their walls crumbled. At this point he was genially curious of Anna's intentions.

Anna let out a long sigh. It was weighty and deep and he was surprised how all of that could come out of such a tiny body.

"I'm saving it for someone else," she whispered, more to herself than to Flynn.

Flynn raised his eyebrows, "Who? Bjorman?"

The redhead, a little remorseful by Flynn's guess, slowly shook her head. "No, not him."

If it was possible, her shoulders decompressed even more. She appeared very small—almost weak.

"The blond bunk-mate of yours?"

Silence.

"Then who? That's all I can think of."

Sure there were tons of people back here, but even Flynn knew the cliques that formed throughout the tail section.

Anna's head snapped up, angry, disappointed, tears threatened to spill.

"Doesn't matter," she said thickly, her voice was full of an emotion Flynn couldn't pinpoint. She looked like she was let down. By who, he didn't know, or why. Oddly enough, for the first time in a while Flynn was inundated with a sense of worry and concern. He didn't show it of course, but he felt it. It felt familiar yet new. He wasn't sure if he liked it very much.

Besides deals, he also wasn't very keen on comforting people. So, he tried to lighten the mood.

"Maybe you can introduce me to that friend of yours. Think she'd go for a guy like me?" Anna couldn't help but chuckle at his dramatic flexing.

She had a nice laugh, he'd give her that.

"How can an average sized body hold all that ego?" She teased, already Flynn can see her color come back to her dirt-dusted cheeks.

He clutched his chest and gasped, "Average sized?"

Anna's reply came out as a scream as they were abruptly tossed to the other side of the car, crushing other passengers. The train violently jerked again, sending them flying backwards. It was customary for the train do this- it was annoying how often it did. The two found themselves sprawled out on the floor, dodging incoming legs and falling projectiles. When the sudden shaking stopped, Flynn got up first and dusted himself off, which he knew was pointless—dirt was practically infused in everything down here.

Flynn held his hand out to help Anna up, which she shyly took.

Without warning, the train jolted one final and powerful time. The lights went out for a few moments, the tail sectioners cried in disarray. Flynn felt a small hand leave his own.

When the lights flashed on seconds later, the petite red head was nowhere to be seen. He squared his shoulders, not thing much of her sudden disappearance. After he collected himself, he routinely put his hand in his pocket.

His heart dropped. About fifty feet.

In a mad search for a golden slip of paper, he turned all his pockets inside out, flipped his layers inside and out, he even untied his laces and pulled off his shoes. It was when he heard her laughing from multiple cars downward, he realized it.

Anna had stolen the ticket.

Furious, he slammed his palm against a metal wall, accidentally scraping himself in the process.

But the trickle of blood oozing from his hand was nothing compared to the pain of missing an opportunity like that one— like that golden ticket.

However, people forget Flynn wasn't just a well groomed man—he was a thief.

He takes what he wants.

* * *

><p><strong>So as you can probably tell this is my first Frozen ff, and I'm very eager to see how I did. Any kind of comment is helpful, believe me. As for updating schedules, it truly depends if this story catches on or not. I do have the next chapter written, and I do know where I want this story to go, it's just a matter of time. I can promise you though future chapters will be longer, and mostly focused on Anna's perspective. Anyways, I hope you all have a fantastic New Year, and because you're reading this you deserve it! For those of you that have seen Snowpiercer, whadya think?! <strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Three Weeks Later

**Alrighty, I hope you enjoyed that teaser. This chapter is longer, so yay! Thank you for the follows and the lovely review. In this chapter I try to do a bit of description and hopefully i dont overwhelm you with it. However, the setting of these next chapters in quite important and for those that have seen the movie know that the way the tail section looks is a crucial part of the movie. For those of you who really want to know what I'm describing, look up "snowpiercer tail section" and you'll see what I mean. It's a nasty place. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Read on!**

* * *

><p>1.<p>

**3 weeks later**

_Her nightmare began with a tap on the shoulder._

_Anna turned around and casted her eyes upward. Towering over her like the castle spires at home, was a man who carried himself as if he had of some sort of importance. His black attire framed his stern facial expression perfectly. _

_"Who do you belong to?" he asked, his voice completely monotone. _

_Caught off guard, Anna put a hand behind her to feel for her sister, but instead was pricked by the stark coldness of a wall. He had her cornered. Her eyes darted across the madness in front of her, desperately scanning the waves of people for a sign of white hair. _

_Her heartbeat quickened. Where was she? _

_Where was Elsa?_

_"Look, I'm going to ask you again," he began, impatience crept into his words, "where are your parents?"_

_Parents. _

_The word echoed in her mind, over and over again._

_She froze. In a mixture of terror, agony, and grief that a five-year-old shouldn't have to bear, she slid down the wall and buried her face between her legs and cried. Through her hiccups and sobs, she heard the officer's foot tapping the carpet._

_"If you don't tell me, I'm going to have to send you to the tail. You don't want that."_

_No, she didn't want that. She didn't want any of this. She didn't want the man's musky smell so close to her, she didn't want the sounds of disorder and chaos filling her ears, and she certainly did not want to be trapped in this corner. She just wanted her sister's body in front of her own._

_The man lunged forward, grabbing Anna's wrist and forcefully jerking her to her feet. _

_Anna immediately recoiled at his touch. She could feel his frustration radiating off his reddening face and she backed herself into the corner again. _

_"Alright, I'm giving you one last chance, just tell me who you came with—or I'm taking you to the back."_

_"Don't touch her," snapped a familiar voice. _

_Anna ears perked up. Elsa! She peered behind the man's stature and to her ultimate relief, she saw her sister narrowing her sharp, blue eyes at the guard. _

_The guard took one glance at the young girl behind him, who was slowly taking off her gloves, and laughed. _

_"I'm not taking orders from a seven year old." He then turned back to face Anna and proceeded to peel her off the train wall. _

_"DON'T TOUCH HER!"_

_ Instantly, Anna saw ice travel from Elsa's outstretched arm to the feet of the burly man. The ice glided with such pristine ease as it made it's way to his knee caps, encasing everything below in the element. _

_"What the hell-" began the officer, half amazed and half alarmed at his predicament. He tried moving his feet to escape, but, like always, the ice didn't liquesce. He eyed Elsa disbelievingly, "What are you?"_

_Elsa beckoned Anna with a wave of her hand, which she noticed were now gloved, "Anna come on, we have to go!" _

_Anna jumped up and rushed over to her sister but before she latched on, she spun around to have a word with the officer._

_"She's _eight_," she corrected him through gritted teeth, trying to muster all the fury her small body could convey._

_Elsa rolled her eyes, but Anna could make out the tiniest grin on her sister's face._

_Right as the guard made a move to grab Anna for the third time, they jolted into a run and with Anna on Elsa's tail, they submerged themselves into the human pit of chaos. _

_Even through the screaming, yelling, crying, and shouting sent Anna's senses on overdrive, she was surprised she heard the ice-coated guard call for back up. She found herself being pushed to one side, shoved to another and squished against bodies trying to catch up with Elsa. The two of them were only minutes into burying themselves into the mass of passengers when Anna tripped on someone's foot and fell. She was swiftly yanked upward by the back of her night gown—but not by Elsa._

_Against her will she was lifted above the squabbling crowds and brought over to the man she had previously told off. _

_"Is this her?" The new guard asked, thrusting Anna forward. Her feet dangled below her, and her heart beat quickened yet again. This guard was twice as large as the one glued to the floor, yet Anna kicked and squirmed to be free of his incredibly tight grasp._

_"Put me down! Put me down or my sister will freeze your butts off!" _

_The guards chuckled amongst themselves. "She's a feisty one, eh?"_

_Another guard flanked the one clutching Anna, with a similar situation in his fist._

_"Here's the other one," muttered gruffly, holding out Elsa as if she were covered in mud._

_Amidst her fighting, Anna smiled when she caught her sister's eye._

_"Ready to freeze their butts off?" she asked in a low, though excited tone- she was having trouble containing her anticipation. But Elsa didn't acknowledge Anna's question. She was staring intently at their captors. _

_The frozen guard, fueled by all his anguish and frustration, twisted his body to face the two girls. "Take these two to the tail—and make sure to tell _him_ about _that_ little monster. He'll deal with her later."_

_His words were tart, brusque and left no room for questions and came out in an icy breath. They compressed Anna's heart._

_Deal? What did he mean by that? Who was 'him'?" What was going to happen to Elsa? Faster than she could comprehend, she was being moved, while suspended in air, through doorways and compartments. As they traveled down the train, each car was noticeably darker and simpler. After what felt like an eternity, Anna was thrown in an already filled car. One that was bursting at the metal seams with people. People with desperate eyes, wringing their hands and grinding their teeth._

_She hit the ground hard and her sister followed in suit. Her knees scraped the iron floor, generating crisscross- shaped markings. Elsa hastily pulled her to her feet and held Anna in an impassioned embrace. _

_"It's okay, Anna. I got you."_

_Elsa's breath warmed Anna's ear, but even more her words thawed her petrified heart. She buried her face in her sister's shoulder, clad in her cerulean blue nightgown, holding her tight. She was safe, secure even. Glancing past Elsa's shoulder, Anna saw the wide backs of the two men. They were shaking their heads and the last of their chuckles echoed down the harsh, otherwise empty, metal hallway._

_The first thing that Anna noticed, besides the drastic change in lighting, was the stench. The car was gritty and the odor that seemed to be infused within the walls and floor boards was so pungent and nauseating that Anna felt like…_

Anna involuntarily rolled to her side and hurled. It was an awful sensation. She was lucky she had the bottom bunk this week, otherwise things would've got messy. She sat up and underwent a dizzy spell, her temples began throbbing. She blinked at the floor, trying to recall the last time she felt this sick. Maybe a few years ago? She couldn't—and didn't want to—remember.

"It must be a leak!" she heard someone frantically shout.

"No one light anything!"

"Someone crack something open! Hurry!"

Her ears adjusted to her hollering tail counterparts. Her vision hadn't caught up with the sounds since her eyes were having trouble focusing. All she saw were shadows and movement. Heavy running across the car made her bed shake, which only induced her head to pound harder. Anna uttered a groan.

She struggled to swing her legs over the side of her pitiful mattress, but doing so only made her dizzier. Her breathing became heavier, more difficult to perform. Had they run out of oxygen? Was that even possible? Anna remembered when they first settled into the Snowpiercer, some elders warned the young how it was bound to happen one day. But then people reminded them of air vents and circulation and that subject was dropped.

By now Anna was too weak to even get up, so she collapsed back on her bed. Her eyelids grew weighty, proving that opening her eyes was an impossible task. Hopefully another nap would clear things up…

"What is she still doing here?! She'll knock out if we don't get her to some fresh air soon," chided an older woman. Anna couldn't place the name to the voice. Someone with a hobbled walk lifted Anna towards the very back of the tail section. Within seconds, her face was blasted with the harsh coldness of nature's winds, memorable winds she hadn't experienced in more than a decade.

It felt wonderful. Heartbreaking, too.

An image of Elsa instantaneously appeared in her mind—she was using her abrasive winds to create a… a snowman? What was he called, Omar? Oliver? What was it again? She couldn't remember.

It was the same image, the only image, she can remember of her sister. Young and cautious, but exhibiting an air of determination all the same.

The crisp, cool air entered her nose, sending her eyes fluttering open. Anna deduced that someone had broken the small, and only, window in the tail compartment. Meaning, she was looking outside for the very first time since she was put on the train, almost thirteen years ago. She couldn't see anything of course, it was night and the window was only large enough for half of her face to fit through. Still, the thought of being even the tiniest bit outside of this prison they were all forced to call home, was exhilarating. Miraculously, Anna's symptoms disappeared and she was herself again, except frost gently started forming on her nose. It tickled.

"Okay Anna, let's go back. Unless you want to freeze to death," a hand she knew well gently lead her away from the cracked window and back to their car. Her bunkmate held Anna's face in her gentle hands.

"Are you okay?"

Anna eyes lingered at window longingly, she didn't want to leave the only source that provided her a feeling of newfound freedom. And memories of her sister.

"Anna?"

Anna snapped back into reality. "Huh? What? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay- I'm perfect, why?"

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, but her bright green eyes showed nothing but concern, "You look dazed and confused."

"Well you look, um, well. Normal," Anna noticed, slightly disappointed. Like she always did. The train could catch on fire and Rapunzel would be come out of the debris unscathed. "How is it that after a gas leak—in which I was practically dying, I may add—do you happen to look _normal_?! It's so unfair," she finished sourly.

Her friend flicked a blond wisp of hair of her face, shrugged, and said, "Luck?"

Anna couldn't help but laugh. "That must be it, since I never get a stroke of it. Only the bad kind."

And as if to prove her point, Anna accidentally bumped into a neighboring shrine. A sacred statue fell over, waking up a sleeping baby nearby. It started to scream.

"Exhibit A," Anna sighed, wincing at the sudden piercing shrieks. Rapunzel just shook her head and the two girls continued down the narrow walkway, being cautious not to disturb anyone else.

The train section was nothing short of a world wonder. As were the inhabitants, at least in Anna's opinion. They lived in homemade dwellings that used bunked beds as a foundation. Much like how a large cupboard would have smaller, equally sized compartments to separate mail, every slot housed at least two people—and beds, more like boxes, were stacked sometimes four at a time. Over the years things broke and disintegrated, but the general structure was there if you looked hard enough.

It was extremely cramped, and they reached overpopulation a while ago. However, despite their confined quarters, the tail people knew how to make do with the space they were given. Or not given, really. It was almost like a small village. People set up their own dwellings, first starting with a bed. When they ran out of room they built upwards with scrap pieces of wood and metal. The most common type of floor plan was a fort, where people would link their beds with others to create and even bigger living spaces. Altogether it reminded Anna of an abandoned junkyard—but more organized. It was cozy to say the least. A prison full of congested cells was more accurate.

Almost everything they owned was made by spare materials they'd find lying around. Clothing doubled as curtains and vice versa. Mattresses were filled with straw and socks, canopies where hung from the roof to accommodate additional passengers. There was a plaza where old, whittled men tried their patience playing chess with a broken board and missing pieces. Ladies traded goods they had fashioned themselves on their free-time. The inhabitants even set up a small, primitive medical clinic for minute injuries like a burn or bruise. There was no equipment or medicine advanced enough to remedy fevers or lice, let alone ease child birth or diseases. It was an appalling situation, but a situation they quickly learned to adapt to. Quickly enough for some to call it home.

But not Anna.

Rapunzel drew back the ripped canvas fabric that they draped from the bunk above them for privacy and settled herself on the right side of the bed Anna and her shared. Anna took the left.

The blond began her routine of unbraiding her hair to comb it out and re-braid it again. Anna has seen this process countless amounts of times, and yet she was always in awe of how efficient and graceful her friend weaved her golden strands. Anna was convinced that Rapunzel's hair was the most beautiful, pure, healthy thing on this forsaken train. She was certain Rapunzel knew that too because she hardly let anyone touch her hair and she was very protective of it. As would Anna if she had lustrous gold for hair. Well, maybe not actual gold—that would look ridiculous.

When she was finished plaiting her own hair, Rapunzel swung it over her shoulder and patted the space between her and Anna. It was custom for her to fix up Anna's hair next, which Anna never refused. There was something relaxing about having someone else comb through your hair with their fingers, if they were gentle enough.

Obliging, she scooted herself over and turned her back to Rapunzel. The blond therapeutically began weaving her dainty fingers through Anna's fiery red scalp.

"When I saw you in Fergus's arms, I almost thought you were gone," Rapunzel admitted sheepishly, ending the comfortable silence between them.

"Really?"

Rapunzel nodded, tugging on Anna's hair to keep her braids tight. "You were limp and your eyes were distant. I couldn't help but think I'd lost you." Anna heard her friend's voice thicken.

"I hope you're not crying- I mean if you are I'm not judging or anything—but I'm not sure if I need another bad memory today…"

Anna felt her Rapunzel stop pulling her hair.

"What do you mean?"

Anna sighed and picked at her fingernail. She really didn't feel like reliving her nightmare, but she owed it to her for being so caring.

"It's just that I had a dream last night. Or this morning. I can never really tell which one it is."

Rapunzel starting calmly plaiting her hair again.

"A dream?" She repeated excitedly, finishing up one side of Anna's hair.

"Okay, well, not a dream. More like a nightmare. Just a memory that keeps popping up these last few nights," she explained, flashes of her sister's face sneaked back to inside her mind, giving Anna goosebumps.

"Well, we all get those," Rapunzel mumbled begrudgingly. Anna then heard her mutter something incoherent and guessed it was because of the hair band in Rapunzel's mouth.

"I mean, why can't I dream of good things, like—I don't know—swimming in a pool of chocolate?" Anna hoped that came off as off-handed as she planned. Most people found her imaginings pure fantasy but she was actually quite serious about most them. "You know what occurred to me the other day? I don't even _remember_ the taste of chocolate anymore!"

"What a tragedy!" Rapunzel replied, applying on a thick layer of sarcasm.

Anna scoffed, throwing up her hands for further effect, "Right? You should have seen the look on my face—just ask Kristoff—the moment I realized-" A sharp yelp from behind cut her off. She promptly whipped her head around to face Rapunzel.

"Sorry," Rapunzel apologized, trying to suppress a laugh, "the hair band broke and it scared me."

"Aww, I wish I could've seen that!" Anna pouted. She noticed a pink undertone growing on the blonde's pale face. Anna returned to her original position, staring the back of her neighbor's bed.

"Well, now I need a new hair tie," the voice behind her pointed out.

"Oh, I think I may have one in my pocket."

It was when Rapunzel's hand was already in her pocket that she understood the mistake of that sentence. She captured Rapunzel's hand between the cloth walls of her pocket before she was able to reach any deeper. Rapunzel eyebrows knitted together in suspicion.

"It's okay, I got it," Anna reassured her, flashing a nervous smile.

Rapunzel smirked, placing her free hand on her hip. "What is it?"

"Nothing, why would you assume I'm hiding something?"

Anna knew she wasn't the strongest of liars.

Her friend glanced down at her trapped hand and back up at Anna's shifting, green eyes. Anna bit her lip. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.

"Whatever, it's nothing special."

"Now I _have_ to know."

"No, you don't. Really." Anna persuaded, but she was certain it came out as a despairing plea.

With that, the girls broke out into a wrestling match, under dim lighting, with Anna's secret as the prize. They clambered over one another, Anna pushing off Rapunzel's weight and Rapunzel enforcing it. It was a pretty long wrangle, by Anna's standards. She think she even got some bruises to prove it.

Practically breathless, Rapunzel stuck her hand in and out of Anna's side so quickly that Anna only realized her did so when she shouted, "AHA!"

Anna gasped, her heart filling with immense dread. She had no choice but to watch while Rapunzel adjusted herself as she pulled her purple blouse down and pushed a strand of hair away from her face to get a good look at her trophy.

"Let's see," she said to herself, getting on her knees and lifting a small piece of paper above her head to shine light onto it.

Anna squeezed her eyes shut and looked away from Rapunzel, not wanting to see her friend's reaction. Her response would be enough to make her heart plummet—and she was right. It did.

At first, Rapunzel was silent, unmoving, and unresponsive—and to Anna, there was nothing worse than silence. The blonde slowly re-positioned herself to sit facing Anna. She brought the golden slip of paper down from her face to reveal what Anna could only decipher as pure incredulity and a suggestion of betrayal in her eyes.

Rapunzel opened her mouth, not sure where to begin. So Anna used this time to correct her mistake.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am! I was going to tell you about it, I promise, but I wasn't sure how to-"

Rapunzel shakily inhaled, trying to digest this new piece of information. She wondered if her friend truly understood the full weight what this thin, worn, golden slip of paper meant. Anna eyed the item with disgust. It was the sole reason why her nightmares had come back. She had that small article in her pocket when she was tossed down here with Elsa. Finding it again only gave her false hope and hurtful memories.

Rapunzel breathed out, closing her eyes to fully contain her vehement mixture of pain, crossness, and even a hint of jealousy.

She then dropped her voice to a mere, calm whisper, making sure no one, given the tail compartments close living quarters, could hear her.

"Anna, this is your first class ticket. From when you boarded. Before the Earth was frozen."

Silence.

It was true. Anna was thrown down here with three things: the ticket, a small bouquet of Edelweiss, and Elsa. She was only left with one now.

"Do you know what this _means_?"

Anna was tempted to stay silent, but she resisted. She said, "It means I have the chance of getting out of this hellhole and leaving you all you behind to continue suffering, yes I know." Anna twisted her braid and continued talk to her patched up skirt. "I don't want to do that," she finished softly.

Rapunzel shook her head, reminding Anna, "This isn't the time to be noble. You have the opportunity to eat three meals a day, take clean showers, have access to a bathroom for God's sake, space, chocolate!" Rapunzel let out a weak laugh, "Chocolate, like you've always wanted!"

Anna smiled sadly. Her shoulders dropped and she pressed the palms of her hands on her eyelids. How did she not get it?

"I'm not trading you for chocolate," she muttered. Unwanted moisture started pooling in her eyes.

"Anna," Rapunzel whispered again, putting her hands on her friend's shoulders "then why have you been keeping it this entire time?"

The redhead looked up from her knees and into the hopeful eyes that intently overlooked her. What a loaded question, but a simple one. Was it not obvious? Had they forgotten about her so quickly? Was Anna the only person on this damned car that was scarred that sickening, dismal day highlighted with unmatched curled screaming and stinging wet cheeks?

This slender ticket that had been burning a hole in Anna's pocket wasn't only an opportunity to feel the sensual nature of a proper shower, but her chance to finally see the one person who has been physically stripped away from her, the only person who could make her feel wholly complete. The person who could gratify the never ending yearning bond of familiarity. The more time her friend gave her to dwell on her response, the weightier Anna's heart beat and pulsed. Her chest ached to say it, but after so many years of pushing down a wish that had been relentlessly gnawing away in her core, she forced herself to spit out the lone syllable.

Rapunzel tilted her head, visibly confused by Anna's hesitance.

Was it not obvious? The question was now engraved in Anna's mind.

_"Elsa."_

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo. What did we think? Yay? Nay? In this upcoming chapter I hope to have some Kristoff and maybe Elsa. Maybe. I don't know if I want to introduce her so early in the story. We will see. For those who have seen the movie, was my description okay? feasible? I may add a few things (like the window, but I need it for an upcoming chapter to work out) that wasn't in the movie, but nothing drastic will be changing for my story I promise you.<strong>

**However, my writing style may change the tiniest but because I'm taking two grammar classes in college right now, so you can expect for my grammar at least to improve! Alright if you all can do me the BIGGEST favor and review? Can be as small or big as ya want (the best way to pester me into finishing up a chapter is reviewing . So any questions, comments, concerns, complaints, anything at all is much appreciated. I wish you all a wonderful week! See ya soon!**

**geometrynerd:** right?! so was I! You know what they say, be the change you wish to see in the world. boy, do I have a vision for this story. Just you wait until they start traveling up the compartments. I'm personally looking forward to it.

**Adios!**


	3. Chapter 2: Theories

**Wow, thanks for the influx of follows/favorites! This chapter is waaayyyy longer than I intended it to be. It was supposed to be shorter. So yay for you guys! Super quick, because the movie takes place in around 2-3 days, this chapter takes place right where the last chapter left off. Im going to address a bunch of stuff after the chapter, but until then, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

Without another word, Rapunzel closed the narrow gap between them and hugged Anna tightly. Anna played with the ends of her golden hair while her purple shirt soaked a rogue tear.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You were only curious. It's not like _don't_ look through your secret sketches…"

"I meant about Elsa," Rapunzel mumbled, choosing to overlook Anna's snooping.

"Oh. Yeah." Anna's voice hitched again. "There's nothing I can do about that, is there?"

Rapunzel pulled away, taking Anna's hands in her own. Her face was illuminated by an encouraging smile. "You can still go."

"Rapunzel, I don't even know if she's still alive," Anna weakly confided, "and I don't know if I can put myself through the torture of trying to see her again with the chance that she's- "

"She's not," Rapunzel habitually assured, giving Anna's unsteady hands a delicate squeeze.

"But you don't _know _that!" Anna pressed, wrestling her hands out of Rapunzel's in frustration. Rapunzel was visibly wounded at her friend's refusal of her comfort. Flustered, she moved to the edge of their bed and began to fold their quilted bedspread, an attempt to distract herself.

Anna was an optimist, yes. There was always a part of her deep, deep down that believed Elsa was still alive, but she was terrified of what that meant. She hasn't seen her in almost thirteen years. She doubted that Elsa would even _recognize_ her, and that would be even more unbearable in itself than seeing Elsa's corpse. What Anna feared the most was that she would be looked through like glass from a person who used to admire her as if she was the sun.

She did have ticket. She did have the chance. However, harsh experiences, provided by life in the tail section, taught her that false hope was worse than the truth. She just needed a sign—anything—that proved that Elsa was somewhere on this train, equally wanting to see her.

The girls sat opposite of each other, drenched in silence. This may have been one of the only times where a squabble of theirs turned awkward. The tension was so tangible that Anna wanted to roll it up, stuff it in a bottle, and chuck it out that new hole recently created in the back. She risked a glance at Rapunzel, but as much as she studied her, she couldn't read anything from her face.

Which was a rare case for Rapunzel.

Guilt tore at her heart and Anna opened her mouth to apologize but before she uttered a syllable, Rapunzel pulled back the drape to leave. Lunging forward, Anna caught the sleeve of her blouse, startling the blonde.

"Sorry," Anna blurted out, letting go of Rapunzel's sleeve straightaway, "Um, can you promise me something? Can you maybe not tell Kristoff about this?" Anna twisted her hands, fiddling with her ticket stub. She then hid it safely back in her pocket and waited patiently for an answer.

Rapunzel casted a disapproving look, cocking her head to one side and thinning her lips. Anna had to admit, Rapunzel was great at persuading with her face. However, whatever the blonde wanted to say was lost when a new voice joined their conversation.

"Don't tell me what?"

Kristoff's head poked through the open drape, his hair sweeping above his eyes. He appeared a little winded, but curious all the same.

"Um, uh, just that I," Anna stammered, looking at Rapunzel with pleading eyes. Unknowingly, Anna was clutching her pocket, her nails dug into her palm's soft skin.

Rapunzel turned a blind eye, "I'll leave you two alone. Besides," she continued, picking up the folded bedspread, "it's laundry day and I have to get this cleaned."

Anna spitefully crossed her arms when she heard Rapunzel's smug humming as she walked down the aisle away from their bed.

"Tell me _what_?" Kristoff asked again, drawing Anna back into the conversation she urgently needed to escape. She knew for a fact that it was impossible she could get away with lying to Kristoff given their decade long friendship. She bit her lip again, searching for a way out. Suddenly, an idea crossed her mind.

If she couldn't lie, she'd exaggerate the truth.

"Nothing, just that I was practically on my own death bed with the whole gas leak," as dramatic as she tried to convey her message, she realized that it was actually very true. No exaggeration needed. She made a mental note to thank, who she now realized was Fergus, for saving her.

Kristoff's dark eyes widened. "Wait, what? That was you?"

Anna gave a lopsided shrug, "Guilty as charged."

He turned to face Anna more clearly, his eyebrows scrunched with anger, "Why didn't anyone tell me? I mean, I overheard something about a girl fainting but I didn't think that was _you_. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Kristoff, I'm fine-"

A large hand covered her mouth. She pushed his arm aside to protest once more.

"Stop," ordered Kristoff, who was thoroughly inspecting all aspects of his best friend's face. He tilted her head to get an open view of her eyes and leaned in further.

The close proximity between them made Anna's cheeks flush an unattractive shade of red. The touch of Kristoff's hand under chin, gave her goosebumps and the intent gaze her locked onto her eyes gave her stomach the feeling of skipping a few stairs whilst walking down them.

She'd be lying if she said it bothered her.

The same could not be said the blond scruff he was sporting due to laziness on his part, probably. She wasn't a very big fan of scratchy things.

"Well everything _looks_ fine," Kristoff concluded and- much to Anna's dismay- let go of her chin. "Just tell me if you start seeing things."

"Seeing things?" Anna distastefully wrinkled her nose.

"You know, hallucinating. Look, just let me know if you suddenly start seeing a fuzzy pink reindeer trotting across the train."

She let out a tired laugh, but that was enough to make Kristoff smile to himself.

"So," Anna suddenly started, all her weariness seemed to vanish. She tugged Kristoff with surprising strength onto the battered mattress. He coyly obliged and ducked his head under the wooden paneling. "If you weren't around to see the grand show, where were you?"

As Anna drew the rugged curtains to a close, she noticed Kristoff was staying suspiciously silent.

"Where you at one of those meetings again?" she prodded.

Kristoff blinked, "Uh, yeah. Me and the other guys."

Anna scoffed dramatically, "I don't understand why women can't be a part of this exclusive club. _We_ have ideas, _we _have opinions, like, really good ones!"

"I think that's what they are afraid of."

Anna slapped him on the shoulder, devoid of any malice or hostile aim. Kristoff cracked a grin.

"They said it! Not me," he pleaded in a mocking tone, holding up his hands in defense. Anna laughed at Kristoff attempting to shrink under her gaze.

"Are you laughing?" he asked.

"What? No, of course not," Anna said, biting her lip extra hard to keep her momentarily gathered composure.

Kristoff caught Anna's bottom lip quivering. He pretended not to notice.

"You know what _I_ think is funny…" he began, throwing a knowing glance in her direction, "how much you you _love_ to entertain the kids."

Dread pervaded every nerve in Anna's now mortified body.

"_Kristoff, don't you dare._"

"Hold on—I think I see one coming. How far along are you guys with that new song you were writing? Oddly enough, I have never heard it. Whenever I come around you suddenly stop singing…"

He just peeked through the drapes, turning his eyes to find a miniature passenger, there was one with stubby legs and a loud voice. Another one with a hand-sewn sweater and untied shoelaces.

When the blonde looked back at Anna, she saw a unique type of joyous glint flicker through his eyes. A comforting yet different kind of warmth heated her from the inside out. Comforting in that it was familiar, not entirely too familiar, but her and the sensation had met before. Different in implication counter to Flynn, who easily managed to draw out the same feeling. Whatever it was called, she was sure it was spreading to various parts of her face—most visibly her cheeks.

It was like a paradox to Anna.

Moments like these became scarcer the older they became and she couldn't recall the last time they messed around, goofing off, teasing each other. At the same, the fickle though pleasing reactions such as the one consuming her now, were as frequent as the daily meal distribution—and it only happened with him.

Strange or not, Anna knew she should treasure all the moments like these she could get her hands on. Starting tomorrow.

"Kristoff, _no_. Please!" Anna was now laughing hysterically, quite certain her stomach will be sore come tomorrow. This only fuelled Kristoff's quest.

"Is that Lilo?"

"Oh no, not her." Anna begged. "_Anyone_ but her."

"Hmm, let's see…" Kristoff wondered aloud, tapping a finger to his mouth.

"I am not singing or dancing or-"

"But you love to sing and dance! I'm doing you a favor!"

"It's embarrassing!"

He crossed his arms, "You play with them all the time."

"Yeah, when you're not there! I don't do it in front of you because I think your—" Anna barely caught herself in time.

Kristoff raised his eyebrows, clearly intrigued and as much as Anna thought she suppressed that last urge to rant, more words exploded right out of her mouth. Kristoff had that effect on her.

She hated it.

"I mean, sometimes I'd like you to hear me sing—I think I'm pretty good, I think—because then maybe you'd, I don't know, see me differently or feel me differently? Oh no, no not like _feel_ me differently, that's weird. And inappropriate? Right? What I _meant_ to say was-"

Anna seized her rambling when she saw how flushed her friend's face was. It must have matched her own, except his was from a strain of second-hand embarrassment. Her's was the real deal. It was then that Anna realized maybe Kristoff wasn't her friend anymore. Maybe somewhere in the depths of her confusing and complex maze of a heart, Kristoff grew out of that narrow category. This was a theory that she had been wrestling with for months now. She knew one rule for sure: friends don't let friends make fools of themselves yet here she was rambling like an idiot. So where did that leave him?

In the dark that's for sure. Kristoff still didn't respond. He rubbed the back of his neck rather coarsely, not risking a glance in Anna's direction. Honestly, could she blame him?

Thankfully, mere instants passed and Kristoff was back on his feet again after being doused in fervent uncomfortableness.

"So," he opened wholeheartedly, whether it was genuine or to escape the previous conversational train wreck, Anna could not say, "am I going to have to hear your near death experience from some other unreliable source or what?"

Anna brightened up, not skipping a beat. "Actually, you haven't said what went on during that meeting."

Anna noticed how Kristoff went right back to rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, you know, it's a lot routine stuff like counting damaged materials, planning to fix the infrastructure, things like that." Anna raised an eyebrow. There was something he was not telling her.

"And?"

"And that's about it." Kristoff concluded, unsuccessfully deterring Anna away from her point of focus.

Her hair appeared to glow even redder, tinged with annoyance. "Just tell me."

Kristoff contemplated. Anna witnessed him tightening his jaw as he mulled over his decision in his head.

"Okay fine," he gave in, but quickly pointed a finger at Anna, "You can't tell anybody. No one is supposed to know."

Alarmed at the seriousness of his voice, Anna nodded. "I won't. I swear."

Kristoff sighed. He was being hesitant, he was choosing his words wisely. "The guys had this theory about what happened earlier with the gas leak. That's why they called for an emergency meeting."

"Really?" Anna asked. It was odd, yes, how sudden and random the event was. She never would have guessed there was some alternate meaning behind it other than the Snowpiercer breaking down. "What is it?"

Kristoff was more reluctant in answering her question this time. Anna waited. She was not going to rush any information out of him. He rubbed his hands together and placed them under his chin, grazing the rough stubble.

When he spoke, he did so in a withdrawn matter, distancing himself from his words.

"They think that the gas leak was intentional. That whoever broke the pipe or whatever, knew what they were doing. That it was planned."

"Planned? Wait, what?"

Anna stared at him.

"Anna, someone is trying to get rid of us before we have chance to do anything about it." He blatantly dropped the words, creating a crater in their conversation.

Were the living quarters starting to shrinking in size? The air was surely growing thicker, warmer and strangely colder all the same.

The redhead shook her head, "'Get rid of us', Kristoff what are you-," then it dawned in her, "Are you saying that whoever set off that gas leak wants to _kill_ us all?"

A solemn "yeah" was his reply, but that was not enough for Anna.

"That's crazy."

Taken aback, Kristoff straightened up, "Look Anna, you asked me for the truth and there it is."

"Yeah and that's insane! How could you assume something like that?" she asked, disheartened in Kristoff's reasoning. No, disheartened barely skimmed the surface. Anna was disappointed.

Kristoff's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? Anna, they _hate_ us!"

"That doesn't mean they want to _murder_ us!" Anna's voice was rising and beginning to thin—just like her patience.

An explosion of incredulity burst behind the blond's eyes, making Anna slightly move away from him. He was at a loss for words for a few seconds. Then, something sparked inside him. Anna could see it span across his muscular body.

"You know, you're naiveté has really reached a whole new level."

It was Anna's turn to be unsettled.

"_Excuse me_?" she demanded of the sudden affrontation.

"Did it ever cross your mind that people can be mean or really not give a damn about the people suffering down here? Or did you think everyone was good like you?"

There it was. A small, single glimpse of that sharp, chiseled edge to his voice. Anna hadn't heard that quality in his voice in over a decade. She had forgotten how punitive he could get, and in diminutive amounts with every word he was slowly, very slowly starting to regress back to his former, bitter, cynical self. He was imperceptibly becoming the boy he once was, before he met Anna. A former shadow of his old self was peeking through—just barely.

It took her a long time to help him shed that mentality away, it took years. It worried her how fast it was trickling back.

It not only worried her—it scared her.

"Kristoff," she said cautiously, "Most people are never that cruel. There has to be another reason, I'm sure of it. It's probably a big misunderstanding." For extra measure she added, "People _are_ good, deep, deep down."

She found herself practically pleading for his attention, coaxing him to come back out of that old mindset he was growing fond of again, but she had touched some nerve that detonated years of dormant resent. Maybe even some remorse.

He let out a hollow laugh. "People are the worst."

Anna felt like someone, perhaps Kristoff himself, punched her in the gut. She couldn't believe her ears. Was this the same person who she was just feeling giddy for only minutes ago? Where did he go?

When a loud whistle followed by and even louder shout echoed through the cars, she found her answer. Abruptly, Kristoff grabbed her hand and gave it squeeze. He turned to her and gave her half a smile, acclimating back to his usual amiable persona. Just like Flynn, he was able to tuck it away under all the layers they wore to stay warm. Still cautious, Anna gave a tentative smile back.

"LINE UP!" came the harsh, barking order four cars down.

"Dinner time," he said. "I wonder what's on the menu today. Roast and ice-cream?"

Anna slipped into his snug, rumbly voice. She wondered if she imagined all that hostility, or if Kristoff even noticed himself. There was no apology, so she took that he didn't since he was usually very keen on making amends. Nevertheless, she played along with his joke, thankful that he was back to normal.

"Hmm, we had that last week remember?"

Kristoff chuckled, helping Anna off the bed, "How could I forget?"

Yet he did forget, he forgot so much that he allowed himself to wander back into that dark place he was in—even if it was just for a minute. Anna cleared her throat and dropped that subject from her mind. Kristoff probably just had a bad day, but he was better now. That's all that mattered.

"LINE UP!" multiple guards shouted once more, guns strapped to their chest. Tail sectioners followed the drill, walking down the aisle in dull routine. Their military camouflage uniforms stuck out in the sea of muted colors of the inhabitants. Their helmets were freshly polished as always, and their eyes were hard scowls. None of them were dusted with grime or marked with oil or rust. Their skin was soft and pristine. All the guards looked the same to Anna.

Once all of the many passengers gathered to flood the plaza with hungry stomachs, the guards started counting.

"Single file lines," one shorter guard ordered. Obeying, everyone filed vertically, one row after another. When one guard was done counting away on his clicker with one line, that row kneeled so the counter could count the next one and the next one and the next one until everyone was made note of on his small clicking instrument. Anna stood shoulder to shoulder with Kristoff, waiting silently for their line to be numbered off. No one talked. Talking, laughing, coughing; none of it was allowed. They were to obey any commands of the guards without question, without hesitance, with their heads lowered.

Finally after what must have been seven rows, they were allowed to kneel. Through the shoulders of people in front of her, Anna could make out the translucent bricks piled on a mucky wheelbarrow: the protein bars. Their only source of nutrients. It was all any of them ever ate, once a day, every day. There was a time before they ate those bars, but no one dares to bring those days up. It was taboo.

The guards made hand gestured to each other in some secret language Anna knew nothing about. Then the five of them nodded in agreement while slinging their rifles over their backs.

"Come get your food."

In one enormous line, her tail counterparts shuffled their way through, urging their stomachs to whine quieter so that the guards will not hear. It was a slow line. So slow that whenever she and Kristoff had the chance, they would take turn leaning on each other, trying to catch a few precious moments to doze off.

After what felt like a rather refreshing nap on Kristoff's chest, she was gently pried off his cozy sweater.

"Anna, you're next." She heard him say, doing an admiral job on keeping his voice to the most minimum volume he was capable of.

Anna jolted awake. She gave her eyes a quick rub and smacked her lips; she was starving. The pile of bars below her had visibly decreased, but there was still quite a bit to go. She grabbed a gelatin bar, almost dropping it because of its slippery consistency, and headed back to her bunk. It wiggled as she held it in her two hands. When she settled back on her mattress, Anna placed it on her knees, really observing it's innards.

The dim orange brick of jelly did not feel out of place here in the tail section. It was murky, tasteless, and rubbery. Anna thought about how a bowl of ice cream would taste in comparison to the rectangle of garbage.

The more she thought about it, the more her ticket beckoned to make an appearance.

"Are you afraid a bug's in there?"

Startled, Anna glanced up to discover a weary Rapunzel smirking down at her.

She was surprised that her friend was so, well, friendly. Anna thought she scared her off with her hostility yet here she was offering to wave off the entire incident. Unlike Kristoff, Rapunzel never was one to hold a grudge and while Anna was having trouble attaching a title to Kristoff, she appreciated that Rapunzel's would always be constant: a friend.

Anna apologized. Over and over again in different ways until Rapunzel's face began showing signs of Anna being a loveable nuisance.

"It's _okay_, Anna," reassured Rapunzel after every one of Anna's apologizes.

"No it's not. You were only trying to help and I literally pushed you away."

Instead of replying, Rapunzel unfolded something out of her pocket. As Anna got a clearer view, she noticed it was a piece of parchment—no, cloth—with various lengths of scribbles inked onto the sand colored surface.

"I made something for you," Rapunzel said, unfolding the square with her delicate hands.

Anna stayed quite, not wanting to bother any sort of unspoken ritual Rapunzel had with her drawings. She smoothed that cloth on her lap, removing any lumps that would have been there otherwise. She then flipped it so it was facing Anna, who now could fully see what, or rather who, Rapunzel had illustrated.

A breath caught in the back of Anna's throat and she wasn't sure if she had enough willpower to stop the unwelcomed tears.

Captured in the ecstatic beauty of swooping, cascading lines that highlighted any and all of her beautiful features, was Elsa. She was smiling, and young. It was the most accurate representation of her sister Anna had seen—including the ones in her dreams.

Anna sat still, staring at the masterpiece. She struggled to find words that expressed her gratitude and admiration. There wasn't any. She jumped up and trapped Rapunzel in the most loving embrace she'd ever gave, not letting go until Rapunzel spoke up.

"You're going to find her Anna, I know you are," Rapunzel whispered in her ear.

The girls broke apart, revealing Anna doused in her own tears. Anna was afraid if she opened her mouth to say something, she would melt into a pathetic, though happy, puddle.

She only managed a watery smile, which she hoped conveyed the hurricane of emotions that stirred inside her chest. Rapunzel was an angel, there was no other way to put it. After wiping her face countless times, trying to rid all the salt residue, Anna inhaled deeply. Although nothing Anna could ever give would attain the priceless status of her new gift, Anna couldn't help but try.

"Do you want my protein bar?"

Rapunzel fell to her side, doubling over, the mattress muffling her unrestrained laughter.

The word 'no' escaped through her rapid breathing and that was about all Anna could make out, but she didn't care. She enjoyed watching her friend submerging in her own laughs and judging by how many people were smiling at the much needed sounds of amusement, they did too.

At least Anna could provide that.

* * *

><p>"Did it work?" she heard the plummy sort of voice question from afar.<p>

"No, only a few were sick at worst."

The curved walls seemed to amplify the sound of his grinding teeth. She flinched, rubbing her shoulder to her ear.

"Hmm."

"Why don't we follow through with the original plans, sir?"

He waved off the question. "No, not subtle enough. I don't want too much ruckus, remember we have other guests to keep in mind."

"Of course, sir."

Moments passed where neither person moved a muscle or uttered a word. She strained her ears, wishing that someone would say something valuable soon.

At last, a command pierced the silence.

"Get the chemist. I need to speak with him, I believe he has the solution I'm looking for."

If she wasn't chained to a wall and confined in such small quarters that made her bones ache she may have allowed herself to chuckle at the unintentional pun. However, she was in bondage but she knew she had to react quickly. Her sister's safety depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well. I hope you guy's aren't overwhelmed. You will notice that the chapters will be moving pretty fast, that's just what this story is gonna be like. Also, I hope Kristoff didn't come out as too OOC, lets be honest he was a cynical guy in the beginning of Frozen. I'd like to think my characterization is good, so point it out if y'all don't agree. <strong>

**I have a question regarding chapters/updates. What do you readers prefer; long chapters with less updates, or short chapters being updated more often? I'm totally willing to go either ways. Up to you. Oh! Want to see some Edelweiss concept 'art'? I didnt draw anything but I just did some quick simple photoshop so you can get the feel of the story. For those who haven't seen Snowpiercer, I think this would give you a visual aid. I'll put the link at the end.**

**Lastly, since I wrote way more than I intended too and a bunch of stuff happened in this chapter, it would be much appreciated if you would let me know what you thought of it. Or if you don't want to can you please answer the question posed above. That would be super helpful and benefit you! **

**Shadowfax321:** I really wished more people would see it, it's sooooo good! Fear not about the ending, I have you covered.

**anairk:** yay! humor is not my forte, so thank you. Awesome, I'm glad I'm doing it justice. But if you really want to see what I'm describing, take a look at the concept 'art'! :)

**concept art: little-lionhearts . tumblr **** post/108658845776/edelweiss-concept-art-click-to-enlarge**

**(you guys know the drill, no spaces and stuff.)**

**Alrightly then, see ya!**


End file.
